Big Guy
by YamNyletak17
Summary: Childbirth is emotional, but it also brings about a family moment so perfect, it could only be experienced by Amber, Drew, and Sarah as they welcome the newest Baby Braverman into the world...


"C'mon, Sweetie… You're doing great! I know it sucks, but you have to keep going." Sarah encourages, holding her daughter's small hand in both of hers. She leans down, closer to Amber's face, and Amber's sweaty head falls to rest against her mother's forehead to breath for a second long break. Tears flow down her face.

"Mom, I can't. I can't." She repeats another time, prompting Sarah to cry for her.

"You are so strong, Amber. You can!" She insists, more forceful than encouraging in a true Amber-like fashion. Amber, knowing her mother cannot be swayed, looks to the shaggy-haired teenager on the other side of her. At the sight of her pained, scared eyes, he grips her hand tighter in his and rubs back the sweat drenched hair on her forehead.

"Drew, I can't."

It's been almost two hours; if this goes on much longer they will force the C-section the doctor has been suggesting for the last thirty minutes. She's tired, and she's beginning to panic, but he can't let her give up.

Drew gives his little sister a teary smirk and a shake of his head. "I have to go with mom here, Amber… You can do this."

She shakes her head, sure they are wrong. It hurts so much, the pressure feels like it's going to tear her apart.

"I need you to push again, Amber." Dr. Gilmore says gently, but urgently, and Amber takes a deep breath. She leans forward, but her back is making it hard to put as much force behind it. Sharp pain shoots through it the harder she strains.

"Are you experiencing any unusual or new pain?" She doesn't know how he notices, but Amber nods at his question.

"My lower back… I get sharp pains every time I push." She breaths out.

"Some women find it helpful to have a partner sit behind them to allow for more support." Dr. Gilmore suggests. "Would you feel comfortable with your brother or mother taking that position?"

Amber pauses, unsure of an answer… Drew and Sarah wait expectantly, but she never gets an answer out before another contraction hits and Amber is pushing again with, noticeably, more pain. Drew no longer waits for her permission, wishing to do anything he can to help her. Before she can say a word, his shoes are off and he's up and swinging a leg over her head.

"Lean forward." He demands, and Amber listens, too tired and too hopeful at the prospect of him helping to argue. Drew seats himself behind her and she leans back against him, soaking his papery scrubs with her sweat. Just the mere closeness of his presence and support makes her feel a bit better.

"Okay, Drew… Now, put your arms out to her sides and face your palms up. Interlock your fingers with hers." Dr. Gilmore instructs. "Amber, brace yourself against Drew's arms when you push instead of leaning forward. It shouldn't be much longer."

Amber nods, just in time to begin again. Sarah leans in towards both her children and kisses Amber's head softly.

"You can do it, babe." She whispers and Amber nods, trying to convince herself of that. "You heard the doc. You're almost there."

Sarah continues to whisper encouragements to her daughter, telling her how proud she is, and how strong Amber is. Normally, the mushy shit would just piss Amber off, but even if she could muster the emotional strength to be angry, she wouldn't be. In truth, the presence and voices of her little family were the only things getting her through this ordeal, and the prospect of seeing her long-awaited baby.

"Amber, I think this may be it." Dr. Gilmore interrupts them after fifteen more minutes, and sure enough, seconds later, a gurgling cry fills the room. Immediately after, Amber breaks down, tears almost blurring her view of the baby the doctor is holding in the air. He is gunky and blood smeared, and his skin is a whiteish color rather than the pink the movies always show, but he is perfect. Beautiful and tiny and perfect. Her head collapses on Drew's shoulder and her mother looks up at the doctor's call.

"Sarah, would you like to cut the cord?" A nurse asks, and Sarah nods eagerly, taking the scissors they offer her. When the deed has been done, she returns to her daughter, leaning back over the side of the bed.

"Mom…" She whispers softly as they lay the baby on Amber's chest to wipe him off. Sarah kisses her temple and Drew's hands come around Amber to support the baby's back when the nurse finally leaves them be for the moment. Drew, Amber, and Sarah's faces, side by side, admire the baby and his mother strokes his grimy face. His cries have turned to whimpers and blue eyes, much like her mother's, stare up at them.

"He's so beautiful, Amber. So beautiful." Sarah says quietly.

"Welcome to the world, Big Guy." Drew says to the baby, smiling into his nephew's eyes. "Mommy should probably give you a name so I don't have to call you Big Guy."

Amber, tears slowed, gives a quiet chuckle. "He has a name, Uncle Drew."

Sarah breathes in quickly, shocked… "Are you going to tell us?"

Amber smiles and concedes. "Trace Andrew Braverman Holt. I named him after his grandma, his awesome uncle, and his dysfunctionally perfect family. Isn't that right, Trace?"

Drew grins proudly, Sarah cries, and Amber tells them both not to get a big head.

Never had a family experienced such a perfect moment, and they doubted anyone ever would.


End file.
